


Reappearance of Screaming Conclusion

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: D.Gray-man, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How he ends up stumbling back into the two girl's apartment with Roxy wrapped around his waist and the red head a giggling presence against his back, he has no idea. Mostly figures its because the new girl -Axel- is way too good at smooth talking people back to a room and that Roxy clearly has a monstrous crush on her best friend. They fumble with the door knob and he's not too surprised when they stagger onto the bed and touch each other before they even think of touching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reappearance of Screaming Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Numbers meme.

The girl is surly and sarcastic, her blond hair arranged into a cute pixie cut, the back of it cut high against the nape of her neck and the front edges just barely licking at her chin. Lee thinks he's seen the cut before, on cuter girls that giggle and hide their comments behind manicured hands.  
  
He sidles up next to the girl, gives her a quick once over- has time to notice the flannel, the bitten nails, and the skateboard before she turns to him with her pretty blue eyes narrowed into a fierce glare and a scowl already licking around the edges of her lips.  
  
She's terrifying in the way that Kanda and Allen are both terrifying when they fight- Kanda's sword cutting through the very air and Allen's smile a mix of girlish delight and something unholy and downright _evil_. He thinks about the last time that he'd halfheartedly hit on Kanda and quickly decides against any pick up lines he's learned from Lavi over the years. Damn girl's always had been a menace.  
  
So he smiles, remembers that he's the _nice one_ and buys her a drink instead. She still scowls at him, red lips twisted into an unsure grimace before she shrugs as if to say 'what the hell' and downs the shot in one go. It's probably a good thing that he is nice, because he doubts that she'd remember anything after the shot if she'd accepted it from any of the other guys around here.  
  
Roxy's halfway through her explanation of the reasons why her roommate is a complete and utter _bitch_ when a scrawny red head with a depressingly small chest sidles up next to them, wraps an arm around Roxy's waist. Lee eyes the newcomer who's all lime green chucks and skinny jeans and decides as the girl smirks at him that this must be the roommate.  
  
How he ends up stumbling back into the two girl's apartment with Roxy wrapped around his waist and the red head a giggling presence against his back, he has no idea. Mostly figures its because the new girl -Axel- is way too good at smooth talking people back to a room and that Roxy clearly has a monstrous crush on her best friend. They fumble with the door knob and he's not too surprised when they stagger onto the bed and touch each other before they even think of touching him.  
  
Roxy's back arches off the bed as Axel licks at the junction of her thighs- belatedly wraps a hand around Lee's dick and starts a half assed job of jacking him off. He doesn't mind, because he's a nice guy. If these two girls want to use him to get to each other and he only gets a depressingly bad hand-job out of it, well, it's not like it's the end of the world.  
  
Plus, it turns out that what Axel lacks around the chest she makes up for with _legs that never end_ , legs that she wraps around Lee's waist and drag him over to them. Legs that wrap around him when she sinks back onto his cock and rubs against Roxy's clit.  
  
Maybe he won't just get a bad hand job out of this after all.


End file.
